Timmy, It's Cold Outside
by Rogue Tomato
Summary: When a snow storm hits, Abby is insistent that Tim stay at her place for the night. Very light McAbby. Inspired by a popular Christmas tune.


_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor the Christmas song that inspired this story._

_Thank you to the lovely fallenangel218 for the very quick beta!_

* * *

Kicking off the Christmas season at Abby's place could probably now be dubbed a tradition. At least Tim thought so, figuring that four years in a row seemed like a logical amount of time to meet the criteria of a tradition… if there was criteria. Tim never really had any traditions in his family, so he wasn't sure on the specifics of events such as this. However, each year, he looked forward to the weekend after Thanksgiving. That was when Abby invited the MCRT over, including Ducky and Jimmy, for a very nice meal and drinks.

Each year seemed to surpass the next in terms of decorations and quality of food, and Abby promised that this year would not disappoint.

Sadly, no one else from the team had made it tonight, with the threat of major snow accumulation looming. Abby had looked so broken hearted over the thought of it being cancelled, though, so Tim had promised that he would make it.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and wine, all while the promised storm made its presence. They hardly noticed the snow however, as the evening flew by and they enjoyed each other's company. Tim would never admit it to Abby or his team, but it was kind of nice having it be just the two of them for the night. He always enjoyed spending time with his co-workers outside of work, but one-on-one time with Abby had diminished over the years.

Tim helped Abby clean up… doing the dishes and preparing leftovers for the team… before they settled in the living room for more drinks and conversation. They hardly noticed the time as hours sped past them, but eventually Tim glanced at his watch in surprise.

"Wow, it got late. I better go." Tim stood up, but Abby grabbed his hand to keep him from heading out the door. He looked at her quizzically. "Thanks for dinner. It was great."

"You don't have to head home yet, Tim. The night is young!"

"Abby, I really can't stay."

She said nothing… only smiled in that Abby-like manner that told him that getting home at a descent time was out of the question.

"I've got to go. This evening has been…"

"Tim, it's so cold outside! Look out that window at that storm!" she said, pointing outside. Tim looked out at the whiteout currently obscuring his view of anything beyond a few inches. Well, the weatherman was accurate… for once. "It's like a blizzard on top of another blizzard! You really should stay."

Tim looked over her shoulder to her bedroom, where the coffin-bed lay in plain view. He eyed it wearily.

"I can't, Abby. Sarah is staying at my place tonight. She'll start to worry if I don't come back."

"That's what cell phones are for, Tim. Text her and tell her you're staying with me. What's your hurry to leave, anyway?"

"I'm not in a hurry!" Tim said quickly, and Abby smiled again. "I just think I should get home, is all," he finished a little more slowly.

"C'mon, Timmy. Put some music on and I'll pour us some wine."

Tim tried desperately hard not to roll his eyes as Abby bounced away, leaving him alone in her living room. He half-heartedly looked around and saw the remote for her stereo system sitting on an end table. Reaching down and turning the power on, he immediately jumped when the music blared from the surround sound.

"Find something Christmassy!" Abby shouted from her kitchen, and Tim complied, finding a station playing a soft, jazzy rendition of Silent Night.

Setting the remote down, Tim tried reasoning with her again as he slipped his coat, hat and gloves back on. "You know, it looks like it's letting up a little bit out there. I'll be able to make it home just fine, I think."

"You think you'll make it home just fine?" Abby asked, poking her head around the corner, her pigtails swinging. "It's bad out there!"

"I'll take a cab."

"No cabs to be had out there, McGee," she said with an air of finality before her head disappeared back around the corner and into the kitchen.

Tim sighed and waited, but made no move to take off his winter gear, as he listened to Abby fuss around in the kitchen. A few moments later she returned, and she handed him a large glass tumbler.

"What's in this drink?" Tim asked as he held the glass up to eye level. The frothy pink liquid certainly didn't look like wine.

"Just my very own special holiday concoction. I call it the Fizzy Rudolph," she declared with a flourish. "Try it!"

Tim narrowed his eyes, but did as he was told. His eyebrows shot up.

"It's good," he said.

"Don't act so surprised," Abby pouted, but she perked back up immediately. "C'mon. Let's sit down on the couch. I have a program on my computer that displays a real fireplace! With all the snow outside, we can pretend that we're snowed in a cabin someplace in the Swiss Alps!"

Within moments her computer screen was lit with an image of a roaring fire, and Abby smiled, pleased with herself. She walked over back to him, suddenly taking the drink from his hand and promptly beginning to take off his coat.

"I'll take your hat," she stated as that, too, was snatched off his head and tossed to the floor. Next to go were his gloves. Tim didn't even protest when Abby led him to her couch and gently pushed him down. She plopped down next to him, and he had to carefully balance the drink as the couch bounced with her sudden movement. Soon enough they were settled in a comfortable silence, both sipping their drinks and listening to the music.

Tim wished he knew how to break the spell Abby had on him. Maybe he should be more upset about this little game she was playing. But if he was honest with himself, he really wasn't looking forward to an evening at home. Yes, Sarah was there, so he wouldn't exactly be alone. Under normal circumstances, she was good company. But the holidays always brought about some old tensions, mostly revolving around his relationship with his father (or lack thereof), and he'd just rather not re-visit that this year.

So as the two of them sat in silence, simply enjoying one another's company, he knew he ought to say no… but he was happy.

Maybe he'd stay a few minutes more...

"Mind if I move a little closer?" Abby asked, and before Tim could respond, she was cuddling up against him, and he draped his arm over her shoulders.

The evening continued on, and still the storm didn't let up. Tim's repeated attempts to leave…

_I simply must go…_

_My sister will be suspicious…_

_I've got to go home…_

…were all met with instant rebuttals from Abby, mostly centered on the low temperature outside, and the fact that there had never been such a blizzard like this before. Tim acquiesced for a while, but as he continued to stare out the window at the snow, he knew it was only going to get harder to make it home the longer he waited.

He tried again.

"Abby, I really can't stay."

"Just stay, Tim. You'll freeze to the bone out there!"

"We have to work in the morning."

"It's up to your knees out there!"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"

"No one will find out, Tim."

"Someone will find out, Abby," Tim insisted. "They always find out."

"You worry too much. Besides," she said with a smirk, and Tim could see her eyes twinkling, "what exactly do you think is going to happen here tonight, Timmy?"

Tim blushed. "Nothing!" He paused a moment. "Right?"

Abby's response was to lean in and give him a small peck on the cheek before snuggling once again into his side. A few more minutes of silence passed, and Tim suffered through an internal struggle: Stay, or go? Staying did have its… perks. His heart was the only thing stopping him from breaking away from Abby's grasp and heading home. Well, his heart, along with an irrational fear of what Abby would do if he actually tried to do something like that.

But his analytical mind couldn't stop from thinking of what the possible consequences could be. Tony's mind was vicious… he'd never let this go if he found out. Even if nothing actually happened tonight, there would at least be plenty implied.

Tim leaned over and kissed the top of Abby's head, taking in her warmth and sweet scent. "I really can't stay," he whispered into her hair.

"Get over that old out, McGee. You're staying."

Well, Tim thought… at least he's going to say that he tried.

**END.**

* * *

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
